


Interlude

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton- Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan doesnt propose until one day he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Jogan proposal fics, so here, have yet another one. I really love the idea that one day down the line they’re going to decide to be each other’s forever.

He thinks Logan is never going to propose and he’s fine with it. They already have it all. They’ve been together for ten years, lived each other for six and they’ve done everything in between; Long distance, rooming together but not officially rooming together and break ups.

He doesn’t need a ring. He doesn’t, Logan is his, and the whole world knows that. Logan tells everyone they meet. They call each other partners, not even boyfriends and they know they mean husbands.

It’s not like the topic doesn’t come up, it comes up so many million times, they even joke about and it doesn’t hurt, until its does.

“Eventually.” Logan replies, when their friends chide at them “We’re already together, he’s my everything and he knows that.” He shrugs and takes a sip of his drink and Julian changes the topic.

Congratulations pour in when the last remaining state allows gay marriages and Logan smiles at how his father failed and kisses him, hard. He thinks now it’s going to happen but it doesn’t.

Michelle calls, hoping, wishing maybe and he laughs and changes the topic. ”I love you“ Logan whispers when it’s dark and the lights are out and he’s snuggled in his arms and Julian smiles. He wants more though.

All of their friends marry one by one until they’re left and his naked ring finger aches. He shifts the Dalton ring from his right hand to his left, to that finger, but the ache doesn’t stop. It hurts, it’s not right as it’s not meant to be there.

But it’s all that he has, because buying a ring, specifically to fill the void doesn’t seem right. So the ring is there on that finger, day in and day out, and it’s all that he has and it should be enough.

He’s got everything he’s ever wanted and a ring shouldn’t make that big of a difference, but it does. So he goes about doing his job; going from movie to movie, one script to another, celebrating with Logan when the filming is over.

Its where he’s right now with Logan sucking him off and he brings his hand to his lips in a bid to block his moans; too many complaints from neighbours and the ring looks off.

Its not the same, its shinier, thinner, the D of Dalton is missing.

“Logan” he calls, interrupting his boyfriend, screw it – partner and nudges him till he releases his cock. “What is this?” he asks waving his hand in front of him.

“Finally .” Logan exclaims “I thought you would never realise. “

“When did you-?” He cant breathe because he has been engaged, atleast he thinks that’s what it is, for god knows how long and he didnt even realise it.

“Few months ago.” Logan whispers and presses kisses on his chest.

“How many?” he growls “tell me exactly”

“Six . Seven” comes the reply and he pushes his not fiancé away from him.”You mean to say I was engaged and I didnt know anything about it.?!”

“Yes?” Logan replies unsure and Julian just stares at him.

“Are you okay?’ Logan tries. “Ask me properly this time.” he grinds out.

“Okay.” Logan replies simply,” Marry me.” And Julian smiles in reply and reaches out to cup Logan’s cheek, his thumb stroking it gently.

”Logan “Julian says as his now fiancé places kisses all over his body, ”You can finish sucking me now.”

“Gladly” Logan replies and his reply is a moan.


End file.
